U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/254,127, filed Sep. 1, 2016, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety and discloses an outboard marine engine having a vertically-aligned bank of piston-cylinders; a camshaft that operates a plurality of valves for controlling flow of air with respect to the vertically-aligned bank of piston-cylinders, the camshaft vertically extending between a lower camshaft end and an upper camshaft end; and a cam lobe located at the upper camshaft end. Rotation of the camshaft causes the cam lobe to operate an uppermost valve in the plurality of valves. A lubricant circuit extends through the camshaft and has a lubricant outlet located at the upper camshaft end. The lubricant outlet is configured to disperse lubricant onto the uppermost valve, and particularly onto a valve bucket associated with the uppermost valve, which is located above an uppermost cam bearing bulkhead for the upper camshaft end.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,228,455 is incorporated herein by reference in entirety and discloses a marine engine for an outboard motor comprising a bank of piston-cylinders, an intake camshaft that operates intake valves for controlling inflow of air to the bank of piston-cylinders, an exhaust camshaft that operates exhaust valves for controlling outflow of exhaust gas from the bank of piston-cylinders, and a cam phaser disposed on one of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft. The cam phaser is connected to and adjusts a timing of operation of the other of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft with respect to the one of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,604 is incorporated herein by reference in entirety and discloses a valve mechanism that drives an exhaust valve with a valve lifter and an exhaust camshaft. Oil is supplied to a journal surface of the camshaft and a bearing supporting the camshaft journal surface through an axial oil passage formed in the camshaft. The bearing is defined by a cam bucket and a bearing main body. An oil collecting recess is defined between cam bucket and the bearing main body. An auxiliary delivery passage extends from the oil collecting recess to a sidewall of the bearing that is located adjacent to the valve lifter. A guide wall is formed in the sidewall to lead oil from an opening of the auxiliary delivery passage to a part of the valve lifter that generates a striking noise in the absence of buffering oil.